Monster
by cannkeller
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson ponders the meaning of his existence, all the while reflecting on those who surround him and how his choices affect the ones he loves.


Klaus raised the glass to his lips, breathing in the aroma of his catch from earlier. The liquid pooled into his mouth as he brought it to his lips, his tongue traced the hollows of his lips and he licked every crevice they burrowed into. He smiled at her, the girl beside him. Her face, the complete opposite of his, was petrified. Her eyes livid yet her voice was nothing but a whisper.

He pondered what his family would think of him now, sitting here playing with his pet when he could be with them as he always wanted. But he doubted that could happen, especially not now. After staking his sister, he doubted any of them would understand his intentions in keeping this family together. Rebekah, his poor sister, she was the only one who truly still loved him and chose not to see the monster he had become. She was alive again, if you could call any of them that and she harbored no resentment towards him. But he could not help but to feel guilty and more alone than ever. He loved her, dearly... Yet what could he say, what could he do to justify what he had done. None of them would quite understand or worse, they would judge him poorly and hate him more than before.

He took another sip, ignoring the quivering girl, and began to recollect his time with her and how

he missed her so but quickly, as though in the blink of an eye, his thoughts switched to another blonde, a woman he knew little of yet couldn't quite seem to be rid of her.

Caroline. He thought of her often. If he could dream, he was sure that they would be nothing but futile reveries of her. She loved him not. If anything, she despised him. And he could not help but to feel responsible. Who was he kidding? Of course, he was responsible. He had done nothing but hurt her.

Rebekah did not, could not, understand his fascination with the newly-made vampire. She had said many times that he should just let her go and move on... But Klaus had not felt quite so attached to someone in such a long time. He wasn't quite sure if he could, simply, let her go. She was an addiction, a drug of sorts. The more she hated him, the more he felt fueled, compelled even, to make her love him. His attempts were futile, indeed. He was wasting his time but he could not find a better excuse for his time than her. That or his hybrids.

His hybrids. He had few and far in between the United States. He would guess a few dozen at his command. One being Caroline's boyfriend, Tyler. He supposed that was his one hindrance. He knew how to be rid of him yet knew that if he was to ever kill the hybrid, Caroline would never be his. If he was to make her his, he would have-

"Please," the girl cried, interrupting his thoughts, "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Her eyes were wide and tear-ridden. She sat on the floor, disheveled. Her dress was askew and torn slightly, most likely of his doing. Klaus turned slightly to face her, his eyes jutting open in full animosity and quickly gripped her by the jaw.

Inching towards her, he knelt to the floor and used his other hand to brush her long, chestnut brown hair away from her throat. His lips pursed at the sight of her vein pulsating, bringing blood from her brain to heart to be replenished and renewed. Much like her vein, Klaus wished to be renewed. Yet in his renewal, he required strength, blood to feed on. He smiled at her, her jaw began to quiver. It was time.

Klaus let his fingers graze over the young woman's throat, enticing himself with the blood that flowed underneath her thin, tanned skin. A shiver, quick and abrupt, erupted through her. She was frightened, just how he liked his victims before they died. She knew it as well as he did. She would die, he would move on and never think of her again.

He nuzzled his nose against her throat, inhaling deep as he experienced a euphoria all too familiar. It had been too long since he savored blood rather than drink for convenience. He was going to enjoy this woman and savor every minute spent with her until the blood drained out of her veins and her lifeless corpse fell to the cement floor of the Town Hall basement.

He looked around him. No windows, no lights, a simple barely-lit room for her death. He figured, she should be grateful that no one should see her like this, twisted within his ravenous embrace, pleading silently for her life. They would probably find her weak, pathetic even.

He stroked the hair behind he ear and coddled her closer to him, letting his lips graze what was rightfully his, a trophy, if you will. He considered them all meaningless trophies. These humans were just another meal; their feelings, thoughts, interests held no importance to him. He was inhuman, immortal; better than immortal, he was a hybrid. The dangerous mix of both a vampire and a werewolf. There was nothing he couldn't conquer, no flesh he could not indulge. He was the ultimate supernatural being. And there was nothing that could ever stop him now that his father was dead and the dagger from the tree of life used.

Again, his thoughts turned to his family and Caroline. She would hate him for this. His family, on the other hand, would be quite pleased. But Caroline, Caroline would hate him for what he was about to do. For a moment, a flicker of remorse shuddered through him. His grip upon her loosened and he thought of releasing the girl, telling her to run as fast and as far as she could, away from him, away from this town, and towards a better life. But vampires were everywhere and who was he to deny himself of the succulent flesh before him. Caroline would understand, he was sure of it. Perhaps she would never find out? They couldn't be too close. The girl was of Caroline's age. Perhaps they had never met? It was an awfully big school that she went to...

His lips contorted into a smile against her flesh, resulting in another quiver from the young woman, "My dear, you must quiver more so, it makes the taste that much more electrifying. Much like what you humans consider falling in love," he explained, continuing on after a moment or so, "The chase, if you will? It's all about the chase. Once you have the reward, it's useless, you see. Just like you. You are useless."

And with those last words, he kissed the hollowed flesh of her neck and sunk his teeth in, surrounding himself with the flavors of the reward, his chase finally complete.

Tossing the corpse to his side and inhaled deeply before getting up and grabbing the bucket of kerosene. Wiping his lips on his shirt sleeve, he de-capped the bucket and began thrusting kerosene onto the body and the surrounding area until it was empty and his anger was subsided.

Reaching into his pocket, he dug out a box matches and struck it against the grain of the case, watching the tip instantly engulf into flames. And there he stood in awe, watching as the flames consumed the body and climbed up the walls as though a grapevine. It was done.


End file.
